1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marker pen holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for a pen holder exist nowadays. However, none of them disclose the novel feature of the present invention. The present invention discloses a marker pen holder that has such a design that substitutes the covering cap for the marking tip while holding in place the pen marker. This is a very convenient feature for users of pens, such as markers, since it avoids the need to take off and replace the cap constantly.